fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Krueger
Shin Krueger is a weird demon/ghost type thing that looks like a horribly burned Godzilla. He likes to kill people and mess with people in their dreams or something. He also has a very spiffy fashion sense. Appearance Shin Krueger looks like a horribly scarred Godzilla. To illustrate this, I used Shin Godzilla, hence his name. He also wears a bowler hear and has gloves with knife-like claws on the end, similar to those worn by the normal Freddy Krueger History Origins Shin Krueger used to be a normal kaiju until in a cruel twist of fate, he was killed. He was transformed, presumably by Satanturtle or some other demonic force, into a dream demon, and would terrorize and murder people in their dreams, causing their deaths in real life. He especially enjoyed terrorizing Elm Street for some reason. His reign of terror went on for some time and eventually it kinded of started to get stale. Eventually he was defeated for like the billionth time and banished forever Shin Krueger vs Future Intended Jason Parody TBA Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurgence Shin Krueger had remained dormant in hell for some time, no longer having sufficient fear to sustain himself. However, in 2016, a time when people could be scared by some guy made out of ink, a Chuck E. Cheese animatronic, or a cartoon animal with bleeding eyes, the fear Krueger fed off of skyrocketed, and he was allowed to make his return like never before. He terrorized hundreds of people, and even Kaiju. Bodies fell left and right and his rampaged seemed unstoppable. This was until one brave soul emerged to stop this terror.... Gabara. These two dream Kaiju engaged one another in a fight unlike any seen before. The battle was hard fought, but eventually Gabara was successful, and Shin Krueger was banished to the depths of Hell. Aligning with Death T-Rex At some unidentified point prior to Halloween of 2017, Shin Krueger was contacted by Death T-Rex, the evil Lord of Death in Universe 986. After some coaxing, Krueger agreed to join Death T-Rex and became one of his minions, being granted a physical form as a result. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Shin Krueger appeared in Episode 3 of the series as one of the many horror themed Kaiju sent to torment T-Rex and his son T-Rex Jr on the night of Halloween. Like the rest, all he really managed to do was annoy them. Although failing quite spectacularly to induce fear, Shin Krueger did hold his own fairly well against T-Rex, Jr, and Candy Corn Godzilla and their ensuing fight, until he was defeated with help from the timely arrival of Godzilla. Abilities * Dream Demon Powers: Shin Krueger posses all the natural abilities of a dream demon, being able to invade the minds of others, prey off their fears, and even kill them. * Claws: Krueger's trademark claws are very sharp, even being able to harm the likes of T-Rex or Candy Corn Godzilla. * Atomic Breath: Shin Krueger can fire a purple atomic Breath like the normal Shin Godzilla. * Cutting Rays: Sort of like the Gyaos's beam but combined with Shin Godzilla's back beams. They can cut stuff really easily. * Bowler Hat: He looks flipping dapper in it. * Tail Blade: Rather than firing a beam from his tail like normal Shin Godzilla, Shin Krueger has a retractable blade from his tail he can use in combat. This was not seen in the episode because I just made it up. Trivia * On the subject of this character's origin, I was torn between the idea of making him straight up Freddy Krueger but a Kaiju and having the normal Freddy Krueger be somehow transformed into a Kaiju. Alas, the former idea won out, but since his origin wouldn't really change the way he'll be presented in stories he would be used in, it may be subject to change. * Shin Krueger was one of two Halloween I came up with for ''Another T-Rex Halloween, ''along with Bloody Mothra. He was the first of them, since I thought a Freddy Krueger/Shin Godzilla mashup would be perfect. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Horror Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Halloween Special Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju